The Girl Who Died
by guitar-catlady
Summary: I had always known I was different. I never exactly... fit. I was like that puzzle piece you just couldn't find a place for. But then I met that mad man in the blue box. And I became a little mad myself. R&R please! :D
1. Prologue

It started like every other day, really. I woke up to the sound of my Beatles alarm, ate breakfast, and hit the loo before going to school. I have to take a moment to laugh at myself now. He's got me speaking like a British person! Whoever thought that? Me, talking like a Brit. Brilliant.

I probably sound a little crazy right now, don't I? Unless, of course, you've heard of him. But I don't imagine you have. All those things that have been happening through the years, they're just hoaxes from great old Britain.

But I've seen. I've seen those supposed hoaxes right up in my face. I did, I truly did! I'm not going crazy, as most people are beginning to believe. I mean, a flying blue box? Of course I'm going nuts.

But I'll continue, it started like a regular day. Everything was going fine. No one was bugging me, I was perfectly at peace. Some kid bought whipped cream at the corner store and split it with me. It seemed like a good day. Until last period.

I was zoned out, listening to my teacher rant on and on about why we should do our work. I could see every last one of my classmates slowly going as well. I looked behind me at my friend Lucy, and she made the sign of sleeping. I smirked, and turned back to the front of the room, to see a tall man in a trench coat standing outside the door. He peered in, obviously looking for something.

"Can I help you sir?" My teacher asked, a little louder than needed. The man looked a little surprised that he was talking, but straightened himself out and stepped inside the room. A fairly handsome man came in behind him, dressed like a member of the air force, I might add.

"Yes, actually." Trench coat had a British accent, and I'm pretty sure every girl in the room straightened up more. He was fairly dashing after all. He reached inside the coat of his suit, pulling out a black leather wallet. Or, what I thought it was. A tiny white slip of paper was inside. "I'm Mr. Smith, from the board. I'm looking for-"

"Your I.D. Is blank, mister." I said, inspecting his sheet carefully. He turned his head towards me, scanning my face intently.

"Rachel Becket." He said, a goofy smile on his face. Everyone turned to me. I never got called on, singled out. I was quiet, kept to my corner. "Just the girl I wanted to see." I looked down at my hands, which were laced together on my lap.

"Why do you need her?" My teacher asked, coming to my defence when he saw I was uncomfortable. I liked him for that. Sure, he constantly made fun of me, but he had my back. He had all of our backs. He called his students the children he never had. It made me feel sad thought when he said that.  
>"That's confidential." Air force guy said. He sounded normal. No accent. "Rachel?" I looked up to see him standing closer, extending a hand out towards me. "Back up your books, we've got work to do."<p>

Every since then, those last few words that air force guy spoke, my life was changed forever. I got in a blue box, and didn't see home for weeks. I saw impossible things, crazy, mind blowing. Absolutely stunning things. All from one man.

He called himself a traveller. A wandering traveller. No quite lost, but not quite found. I met him as Mr. Smith, or John Smith, a name he used when names were required. My favourite was when he went by Sir Lord of TARDIS. Brilliant. I didn't love him, as I could see the other girl did. He was a troubling man. And, not to mention many, many, MANY years older than I.

I am fifteen, the youngest of his companions, he says. And such knowledge I have. That's why he picked me. He said I was one of the smartest people he had ever met, besides himself of course. He'll never explain to me why he picked Canada of all places to find an intelligent person. Or why me. Why not someone who was a couple years older, who was done high school and university.

I'll never know why he chose me. But he's smart. Smarter than anyone could ever imagine. He is time and space put together into a collection of limbs and words. He is the last of his kind. Wandering around lost and lonely in the vast area of space. He has seen the earth form, and his own planet end. He is nine-hundred and five years old, but doesn't look a day over thirty-eight.

He is the Doctor.

And he always brings a banana to a party.

* * *

><p><strong>LOLOL SHUDDUP.<strong>

**So uhm, first Doctor Who fanfic, WOOHOO!**

**That ending was unavoidable, I'm sorry. I had to. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**This is just a prologue, I'll start the real story next chapter, but this kind of just sums it up. Introducing his next companion... RACHEL BECKET.**

**Came to me in a dream, really. I was Rachel, travelling with the Doctor (10 incase you haven't caught on) and Jack. BARROWMAN FTW.**

**So yea, hope you liked.**

**ROSE TYLER AND THE DOCTOR ARE FOREVER.**

**I do not own Doctor Who. Just characters I make up.**

**GOOD DAY.**

**-RaeRae-**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to London, England

There are so many things out there in the world. Unseen forces of nature; unheard of religions and vows. All seem so lost to the human race. Our weak eyes can only see so far. Sure, we have seen those floating metal robots, killing everyone in sight, and the giant rock from space on Christmas day, but never have we been the ones to scare another planet. We all think these bad things are just a hoax. Something people set up for a good laugh.

No. I'm telling you, they're not. They're real. So very real.

Not long ago, I was one of those people, who thought the floating robots and space rocks were just a joke. But I've seen. This man, he calls himself the Doctor, he has opened my eyes. If anything crazy happens here on Earth, I know it's not fake. I'll know that he's off somewhere saving the world.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, stopping in the middle of the stairwell. The two men stopped on the landing below me and looked up. I tried my best to look intimidating, but it's hard when your bangs are falling in your eyes, and your glasses are falling down your nose.<p>

"We'll explain when we get there." Mr. Smith said, slipping on his goofy smile again. "But right now, I need you." I sighed, pushed my glasses up my nose, and continued down to the landing, and out towards the row of lockers.

"Where are you going?" Air force guy asked. I looked over my shoulder at the two of them. They were already heading down to the first floor.

"I'm assuming wherever you are taking me," I said, continuing into the hall. "It's not inside the school." I stopped at my locker, number 0242, and started to turn the combination. "Have you not seen the snow outside? I'll freeze." Sure, I was wearing a heavy sweater, jeans, and Ugg boots, but I get cold very easily. I put my books away, and grabbed my grey pea coat, and Olympic mittens. I barely had my locker shut before air force guy was dragging me down the hall.

"We have to hurry," He said, starting down the stairs. "The gap is closing." He jumped down the last three steps, and started running towards the door.

"What gap?" I called after him, trying my best to keep up. He ignored the question, and took my hand, guiding me through the parking lot, down the street, and through a bunch of alleyways. He started to slow as we neared a large, wooden blue box. "A police box?" I snorted, but continued to follow air force guys lead. "The work we need to do is in there?" He was still ignoring me.

Air force guy placed a hand on the handle, and pushed the police box open. The door creaked slightly, but gave way. He entered, and left the door open for me to follow. Inside, it was impossible. There was so much room. A ramp led up to the centre, a pole surrounded by buttons and levers. I walked around the perimeter of the box. It was impossible.

"Are you coming?" Someone called from the inside. I took a deep breath, and stepped inside the strange box. I looked around. The ceiling was so high up.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. This box... It was strange, but oh so beautiful. "What is this?" I turned to Mr. Smith.

"The TARDIS." He replied, pulling a lever on the console, and reading something on the monitor. "Time and relative dimension in space." I spun around in a circle, taking all of it in.

"This is incredible!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo through the chamber.

"I thought it scary the first time I got in it." I turned to see a dark skinned boy sitting in the seat behind Mr. Smith. "But I guess everyone's opinions are different." He was dressed in all black, with padding on his chest, and a rifle slung over his shoulder. "I'm Mickey, by the way." He gave me a cheap smile, and stood up.

"Are you all part of the army or something?" I smirked. "Did my mom set this up?" The three of them turned to stare at me. I glanced down at the floor under their stares.

"What do yo mean?" Mr. Smith asked. Something beeped on his console, and he turned to fiddle with more buttons.

"Air force," I pointed at the man who was yet to introduce himself. "Ground patrol," I pointed to Mickey. "And... Scientist?" Mr. Smith laughed slightly.

"I'm Jack," Air force guy said. "Captain Jack Harkness." He saluted me, and went to take Mickey's seat on the chair. "That's the Doctor." He pointed to Mr. Smith.

"Well, Doctor Smith-" I tried to ask where we were going, but apparently, names were more important.

"Just the Doctor." He cut me off. "Mr. Smith is just a name I made up." He flicked a switch on the console. "Hold on to something!" I grew confused, but as I felt the ground under my feet start to shake, I grabbed a pole and held on tightly.

We spun, and spun. I found it hard to keep on my feet. But all of a sudden, it stopped, and I fell to the ground. Someone bubbled out a laugh, but when I looked up, the three of them all had straight faces. I sighed, and stood up, rubbing my temples.

"What just happened?" I asked, holding onto the pole again to steady myself.

"We travelled." The Doctor smiled insanely, and ran across the platform, down the ramp, and began to open the door. "I think we made it." He turned around to face us. "Allons-y!" He swung the door open and jumped outside. Jack and Mickey jogged down the ramp behind him. I gave my head a shake, and walked down and out the door. Outside, we were in the same alleyway. The same street. And it was still snowing.

"We haven't gone anywhere!" I exclaimed. "We're still just a couple blocks away from my school!" I turned to face the three of them. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you're all crazy. Each of you. I'm going back to school." I turned on my heel and started to jog away from them. This was probably just some big joke. My brother or my mom probably put them up to it.

"Oops," I heard the Doctor say. I turned back around. "I forgot to set it to London." He went back into the box - TARDIS, sorry. I looked around, and finally decided to follow him. Who knew? I could have actually ended up in London. I closed the door behind me, and climbed up the ramp, and held onto the pole again. I braced myself just as the ground began to shake. When the spinning stopped, I managed not to fall over.

"Here we are," The Doctor said, opening the door once again. "London." I came out behind him, and sure enough, there it was. London, England. Big Ben, The Eye, I could see them.

"We're really here!" I walked forward, spinning around in a circle. "London, England!" I turned and smiled manically at them. "I'm in England!"

"Yes you are." Jack chuckled, stepping out of the box, followed by Mickey. They all looked a little distraught about something, and the sudden hardness made me stop.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking back over. I felt weird next to them. They were all much older than I. The Doctor looked up at the sky, and I followed his gaze. Up above us, many blimps flew in the sky. "Can we ride in one of those?" I asked excitedly. I never knew London had blimps.

"Follow me." Mickey said, and started off towards the street. The three of us followed behind, me fascinated with the littlest things. We pushed through the crowded streets, winding our way through people eating french fries, and talking on cellphones. It was all so different compared to Canada. We stopped in front of a building, maybe apartments, but I wasn't sure.

Mickey pushed open the front doors, and guided us towards the elevator. A couple of men stood in the lobby, discussing what sounded like a man named Pete Tyler. Interesting name. We got on the elevator and climbed seven floors. I was right, it was an apartment building. Mickey guided us down the hall, and around a corner, and stopped in front of a door with the number 242 on it. The same as my locker. Weird.

The Doctor nodded at Mickey, then knocked three times on the door. It seemed the three of them were holding their breath. I don't understand why. No one answered after five minutes, so he knocked again, this time louder.

The door swung open, and a man in a blue suit stood in the doorway. A familiar man, I might add.

"There's two of you?" I exclaimed, looking from the Doctor to the man in the door. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then back at the three accompanying me.

"Who is it?" Someone called from inside. But the man didn't take his eyes off the Doctor.

"It's time." Was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>*insert DOO WEE OOO here*<strong>

**I hope you liked:)**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!**

**First chapter, little bit of a digression at the beginning. Though, I liked it, so I think I might do that at the beginning of chapters, and then go into the actually story. Tell me what you think :D**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**-RaeRae-**


	3. Chapter 2: The Line Between

**DO NOT OWN DO NOT OWN**

My mom used to tell me about parallel universes when I was younger. She used to say that in another world, I was the opposite of what I am here. I would ponder about what the other world me was like, every night before I went to bed. Did she have blonde hair? Was she dumb? Did she have a boyfriend? I always used to wonder.

We read a book about other worlds once too. It all seemed so real. A girl woke up one day in a parallel world. And when she met herself, she was a completely different person. But they ended up being the best of friends.

But I always thought it was impossible. Impossible to get from one universe to the other. To meet myself in another world. But it wouldn't be a good idea anyway. Just meeting myself would give me jitters. I would be oh so afraid to see my face, without looking in a mirror. How, all those people in movies and TV shows, where they meet themselves from other worlds, why do the writers have them completely calm with the situation. I would scream and run, I tell you.

The borderline between universes is a very thin line. It can be easily broken, but in a very complicated form of destruction. And repairing the rip in space is even more complicated. And it can be emotionally scaring. To even a person who has seen it all. A rip in the universe, is one of the most terrifying things a person can see.

**YY**

The man in the doorway stepped aside, and the three of them stepped inside the apartment. I stayed in the hall. It didn't feel right entering a house of someone I didn't know. I pulled on the sleeve of my coat, and looked up at the second Doctor.

"May I come in?" I smiled shyly as I felt my cheeks heating up. The second Doctor smiled the same goofy smile as the first.

"Of course!" He ushered me inside and closed the door. I looked around at the decor on the walls. It was astonishing, really. All the paintings were beautiful, and the wallpaper just the right shade to compliment each one perfectly. "This way." I turned and followed the second Doctor down a small hall and into a living room area. Mickey and Jack sat awkwardly beside each other on a loveseat, and the Doctor stood in front of the window overlooking the street below.

I shifting from foot to foot, before quietly scuttling over to occupy an armchair. I pulled my knees up to my chin, and listened to the awkward silence fill the room.

"Since no one's talking," I started quietly, stretching my legs out, before crossing them under me. "May I ask what's going on?" The first Doctor turned away from the window. "What is so important that you needed to exclude me - of all people – and bring me here? Why did you need to-"

"Sarah Jane was right, Doctor," Everyone turned to the front of the room, to see the woman who had interrupted me. "Your companions just keep on getting younger and younger." The first Doctor's mouth was hanging slightly open, but when he felt our stares, he quickly closed it. He swallowed and turned to me.

"Rachel," He said, looking slightly overwhelmed. "This is Rose." He seemed to choke up a bit while saying her name. I raised and eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Rose, this is Rachel." Rose smiled warmly at me, and came forward.

"Where has he taken you?" She asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Have you seen the stars? The form of new planets? Has he taken you around the-"

"Can I just say I've only known this man for about a half an hour?" I cut in. She looked a little surprised by my response, but broke into a grin. I laughed slightly, but turned my face away to stare at the men in the room. "Now please tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled at them. I stood up, and looked the three I had come with in the eye. "Why me? You said I'm smart. If you wanted a smart person, why didn't you go to some scientific university? Why a tiny little art school in the middle of nowhere?" The three of them looked at each other.

"We don't have time for this." Jack sighed, standing up. "We'll explain when what we need done is done. But for now, just except that you're smart, and we picked you for a reason, okay?" I nodded, sitting back down in the chair, feeling a bit dizzy from yelling at them. I don't usually do things like that. "Now, let's get down to business. You..." I tuned Jack out and started thinking. Long and hard. What was so special about my intelligence. Sure, I was smart. I knew the square root of almost everything. I knew how to write an A++ essay in a half an hour (without planning.) I knew how to draw, how to act, how to blow things up with a hairpin and some apple juice (don't ask.) But why did all those little things seem so important to the Doctor? All the kids at my school could do those things (except the blowing things up part. It's not exactly something they teach you in chemistry.)

"Would you like some water?" I gave my head a small shake, and felt Rose's warm hand on the small of my back. The boys seemed to be shouting and babbling, but didn't care that Rose and I weren't listening. I nodded to her, I was still feeling a little bit dizzy. She guided me by the elbow towards the kitchen, and poured some water into a red plastic cup.

"How do you know him?" I asked, after taking a long sip. Rose directed me to the small table, and I sat. She sat in the chair across from me, hands laced together on the table, and a sad look in her eyes. Her brown eyes burned a depressing hole into the table.

"A-a long time ago," she started, taking a deep breath. "A couple years maybe, but I'll never know the exact time that has passed, I met a man. A wonderful man. I was just about the die, and this man came sweeping in and saved my life." A small smile danced on her lips, and a single tear fell down her cheek. "We saved England from plastic mannequins." she laughed slightly, but kept her eyes down. "I travelled with him. Far away. Extraordinary places, I saw. We saved countless people, countless worlds. It was terrifying, but in the end, I wouldn't trade it for anything." She looked up then, and her sad eyes bore into mine. "I got lost along the way. I tried to help him, I truly did. But I lost my grip, and here I am." She gestured to the room around us. "A different time, a different place." She shook her head and looked back down. "I found him again. It was hard, so very hard. The line between universes is just a thin little line. So easy to break, but so complicated to find out how.

"I found him. I fought with him. And he sent me back here, with that duplicate of him." Rose wiped the tears from her eyes. "They're the same person, but they're not at the same time. He has all the memories, he knows what we've been through, but he will never compare to the... the real Doctor." She drew a shaky breath, and unlaced her fingers.

"I am... so sorry." I blurted, staring at her sad face. "If I had known that my question would've affected you like this... I'm sorry." She looked up at me, a weak smile playing on her lips.

"Just promise me one thing," I nodded, and she took a deep breath. She look hard and deep into my eyes. I could almost feel her pain in my soul; my heart. "Whatever you do, do not fall in love with that man." My eyes widen at her words. "It always hurts in the end." She got up from the table quickly, grabbing my empty cup from the table.

"Rose, I'm so-" I got up to follow her.

"I'll be back later." She called. A chorus of "Okay."'s and halfhearted "See you later."'s rang out. I watched the door slam behind Rose. I looked into the living room, before grabbing my coat and going after her.

"Rose!" She turned around just before getting in the elevator. "Wait up!" I jogged down the hall towards her, while she held it open for me. "Where are we going?" She pushed the button for the looby, and we began to descend.

"Well first of all," She looked me up and down. "We're going to have to get you some clothes." I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "We don't have time to take you back home," she explained. The door dinged open, and we walked through the lobby, and out into the street. "We're going to be doing a lot of sneaking around, and I don't think red blends in well." I looked down at the red jeans I hadn't bought too long ago. They were my favourite. Wore them any chance I got. Going to the movies, to dinner, once a week to school. I loved the jeans.

She dragged me into a store. Inside, clothes lined every wall. Tables with folded shirts, hoodie's and jeans were scattered around the store. It was almost the same as the stores back in Canada. I was missing home already.

"So," I said, grabbing the sleeve of a shirt. "We're shopping for clothes?" Rose broke into a maniac grin, grabbing my wrist.

"And later," She whispered, leaning down to my ear. "We shop for guns."

**Uhmm yea... **

**I've been studying for exams so sorry this really isn't my best... But I've been working on the chapter where the Doctor explains why he chose Rachel, so hopefully I can work that in soon. I think it's going to be one of the last few chapters though, so we'll see where I get to in the next ones.**

**REVIEW IF YOU COULD! c:**


End file.
